


Locks and Chains

by OtakuGirl11324



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, they get handcuffed together, they take out their frustration on one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl11324/pseuds/OtakuGirl11324
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi end up getting handcuffed together and Hanamaki misplaces the key. They then have to deal with being chained to one another until Hanamaki is able to get a replacement. Which, for both of their sanity, hopefully isn’t too long.





	Locks and Chains

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first IwaOi (or OiIwa, whatever floats your boat) fic that I've finished, I hope you like it! If you do, tell me and I'll make sure to write more for this pair because I really love them a lot! I have another one I'm working on that's a Tokyo Ghoul crossover and I'll try to get that up as soon as possible, so look forward to that if you like Tokyo Ghoul, and thank you all for reading!

It was a normal day for the four of them. Walking home alongside the canal talking and laughing with one another. It was just like every other day.

Key word, was.

It was going fine until Hanamaki thought it would be simply hilarious to handcuff their setter and ace together when they weren't paying attention.

The two cuffed together turn and face the male who is currently laughing at their reactions. Iwaizumi glares down to the chain linking his arm to his best friend's while Oikawa is giving him an unamused stare. "Very funny Makki, now unlock us so we can get going."

"Why?" Hanamaki chuckles a bit, his laughter calming down. "You two live right next to each other. Plus, it's not like you never spend the night at each other's house on school nights."

Iwaizumi brings his attention back up to Hanamaki. "Yes, but we can't take our shirts off or shower now. And I don't know if you have smelt Oikawa right now, but he's rank."

"Iwa-chan!" Matsukawa and Hanamaki can't help but laugh at how hurt Oikawa appears and Oikawa continues to defend himself. "It's not like I can stop myself from sweating during practice! Besides, you don't smell like roses either." Oikawa huffs with a petulant pout attempting to cross his arms only to be stopped halfway when he tries lifting their linked arms.

The two of them glance down to the chain and then to one another. Oikawa wastes no time to lunge at Hanamaki, who deftly dodges him making his way behind Matsukawa.

"Makki," Oikawa grumbles as they circle around Matsukawa. "Give me the key."

"Now why would I do such a thing?" He dangles the key just out of both of their reach with a sly smirk. "This is too much fun. And you should be thanking me, now you two never have to leave each other again."

"Because if you don't give us the key we won't be able to practice volleyball tomorrow."

"Or shower, change our clothes, do school work, sit in our desks." Iwaizumi adds impatiently. "And what makes you think I want to spend more time with him than I have to? School is almost too much."

Oikawa stops trying to get the key for a second to stare at Iwaizumi. "First off, rude. Second off, you love spending time with me and you simply don't want to admit it."

It's at this time someone on a bike speeds past them and nearly runs Hanamaki over. He stumbles back and Matsukawa catches him.

"Hey! What where you're going!" Iwaizumi shouts at the cyclist's retreating back. Everyone turns their attention to Hanamaki to make sure he's alright. He appears to be smoothing out his ruffles clothes, but in reality it's him panicking, patting himself down to find the key to the handcuffs to see if they fall on him anywhere. "You okay, Hanamaki?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…"

Oikawa furrows his brows, not liking that word at the moment. "But what, Makki?"

"Uhm, I may have lost the key."

The couple cuffed together freeze on the spot. Matsukawa rubs the back of his neck, eyes drifting to the water in the canal. Oikawa is the first to come back to reality where as Iwaizumi is in a state of shock, unable to speak the words he's thinking. Maybe that's for the best though since he's not thinking anything particularly pretty at the moment.

"What do you mean you lost it?"

"Don't freak out. I just had it before that biker came by. It should be around here somewhere."

"Don't freak out?" Oikawa scoffs with a smile before losing his cool. "Makki! You cuffed Iwa-chan and me together and threw the key away! How are we supposed to play volleyball like this?!"

Finally snapping out of his state of initial shock, Iwaizumi turns his head to Oikawa with an unimpressed stare. "That's all you're worried about?"

Brown eyes meeting green Oikawa arches a brow. "What else is there to worry over?"

"Did you hear anything I said twice now?" When Oikawa gives him an innocent stare he growls. "Oh, I don't know, how about how exactly are we going to change our clothes? Did you forget I mentioned you smelling like ass? Can't exactly shower. Our classes? Sure we sit next to each other but it is going to kill our arms sitting like that for so long. Not to mention you can't write left handed. There are a lot more things to worry over. Volleyball is only one." A frustrated sigh passes his lips. "And how exactly are we going to explain this to our parents?"

Before Oikawa has a chance to reply, Matsukawa chimes in. "Do you think it fell in the water?"

The rest of them look at him then their eyes slowly flutter to the water. They make their way to stand by the railing peering over the edge. It takes all of two seconds for Oikawa to try jumping the railing but Iwaizumi pulls him back.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't go down there."

"Do you want to be cuffed to me forever, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi only hesitates for a second before jumping the railing with him and they slide down the sloped side into the water, Hanamaki and Matsukawa following right behind. Their search goes until the sky starts to turn dark and none of them are able to see anymore, their phone's flashlight only causing a glare on the surface making it even worse.

Hanamaki straightens up stretching his back with a groan. "Why don't we call it a day? It's too dark to see anything anyway. We can figure something out so you two aren't cuffed together for too long."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both straighten up and glare at Hanamaki. "You better." They both warn as they give up for now and head home, neither of them letting Hanamaki forget it the rest of the walk they have together.

Once they got home they went to Iwaizumi's place to explain what happened and his mother simply giggled and wished them the best of luck as they head to Oikawa's, which is where they agreed to sleep for the night. They're currently laying in his bed attempting to sleep. Attempting because when one moves to get comfortable it will yank the other's arm and they can't get in the position they want, which can be unbearably frustrating.

Honestly both of them don't so much care about spending the time together that's the problem. They spend enough time together without the cuffs. It's everything else that comes with the restraint that prohibits them from simple daily tasks that's the problem. And after a while of trying to fall asleep and tugging on each other's arms they begin to ache.

When they wake up in the morning both of them are aching everywhere and are grouchy. The struggle to get around not helping at all. Neither is the fact that Oikawa's hair takes a half hour to get perfectly and Iwaizumi has had enough of his shit and simply wants to leave. When they finally make their way downstairs Oikawa's mother greets them with a smile.

"How was your night boys?" Oikawa groans and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at him. She covers her mouth to hide her smile. "That good huh?"

"Try 'the most agonizing night of my life'. He kept moving and waking me up. Now my arm hurts and my neck, and back, and shoulders-"

"Yeah well it wasn't a walk in the park for me either." Iwaizumi cuts him off. "If it weren't for you hogging all the blankets I wouldn't of had to move so much."

"I was cold!"

"You're telling me!"

Oikawa gasps at him and his mother laughs putting some breakfast on the table for them both. "Come on, have something to eat before you leave."

They go to the table and eat their food with some struggle on Oikawa's part. The whole time he's claiming it isn't fair that his right hand is the one chained up and Iwaizumi retorting with telling him to shut up. Once they're done they thank his mother and continue bickering on their way out of the door, pushing each other trying to be the first to leave.

The instant they reach their school everyone is already staring at them and whispering about it. They ignore the whispers and giggles from their peers and immediately go to their homeroom. Oikawa claps his hand on Hanamaki's desk making him take his eyes off Matsukawa in front of him to look at two very agitated teenage boys.

"Tell me you have a key."

"Define 'key'."

"Makki!"

Hanamaki raises his hands in self-defense. "I tried to find a spare, but my dad doesn't have one."

Oikawa groans and slumps down into his seat, elbows falling onto the top of his desk, face planting into his palms. Iwaizumi stumbles when he does this and catches himself before falling right onto the brunette, casting a glare to his friend. "Watch it Trashykawa. Did you forget you are attached to me? I know you only ever think about yourself but you can't go flailing about like you usually do."

Oikawa glares up at Iwaizumi. "I do not flail."

"Are you sure about that, because I don't think you see yourself running around on a daily basis. Which is surprising with the amount of time you spend staring at yourself."

Oikawa gasps at him. "You take that back."

"No."

"Iwa-chan, you … you … youuuuu…"

"Great comeback, is that the only word you can come up with?"

"I never thought I would get so annoyed with you."

Iwaizumi scoffs, a light chuckle passing his lips. "Oh I knew this was going to be hell. You're annoying enough as it is. Being handcuffed to the personification of petulance is the icing on the cake."

"Well being cuffed to an angry midget isn't great for me either."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa's eyes nearly pop from their skulls. Hanamaki leaning back in his chair. "Oh, he just went there."

Iwaizumi's vein on his temple bulges. "So sorry I wasn't graces with your freakish height. It must be a terrible thing being that tall, birds always trying to nest in your hair like that … oh, wait! Sorry, that is your hair."

There's a snort of laughter from the two watching their friends bicker.

Oikawa narrows his eyes. "You're so short that when you sit down on the sidewalk your feet dangle."

Another snort of laughter.

"I didn't know they stacked shit that high."

Both of them are now in hysterics as Iwaizumi and Oikawa glare at one another. Hanamaki wipes away a tear and Matsukawa leans back in his chair putting an elbow on his desk. "If you can't find a key, who do you think will rip their arm off first?"

"Iwaizumi will rip off Oikawa's arm before his own."

"How long do you think they're going to last? It's only been one day and they're already at each other's throats."

Hanamaki watches the two of them throw insults back and forth to each other for a few more seconds before shrugging. "I give it another day, but who knows, maybe this will be good for them." Matsukawa arches a brow and glances to him out of the corner of his eye as Hanamaki continues to watch them bicker.

Before too long the teacher enters the room, saving the two from throwing down in the middle of the classroom and they take their seats. But that only serves to irritates them both more because they have to lean into the aisle to be slightly less uncomfortable.

Only slightly.

The teacher goes to talk but stops himself when he stares right at them. "Oikawa, Iwaizumi."

"Yes?" They say simultaneously.

"What is the meaning of those handcuffs?"

The entire class looks back and the two turn their eyes to Hanamaki who casually turns away. Iwaizumi then decides to speak up. "We were handcuffed together as a prank and then someone lost the key. Now we can't get them off."

He sighs rubbing his neck. "If it will make things easier on you both then you may move your desks together until this little … predicament is solved."

They both nod. "Thank you sensei." Iwaizumi then proceeds to move his desk closer to Oikawa's and the class giggles.

"Alright, pay attention class."

The rest of their day was a battle of bumping elbows since their desks are right next to each other. Oikawa also gave up on trying to use his left hand and is now dragging Iwaizumi's hand all over his desk as he writes, which messes hi writing up a bunch. This was annoying, not to mention distracting as all hell, for the both of them. Iwaizumi's arm wasn't moving in rhythm with Oikawa's and bumped into it all the time. Iwaizumi giving up trying to move his hand in rhythm with Oikawa's and focus on his own notes. Their elbows keep bumping – which, before, wouldn't have been an issue, but now that they're at each other's throats it only makes them want to strangle the other person. Not to mention their cuffs are now making their wrists raw and irritated.

At the end of the day they were ready to burst. The comments, jokes, and constant teasing from everyone wasn't helping anybody in the slightest. They told Hanamaki that he'd better find a key or else they're breaking the cuffs, and then they left the school. Staying for practice would have helped nothing.

When they get home they decide to stay at Iwaizumi's house this time. It only being fair since they stayed at Oikawa's last night. They go upstairs to his room trying to be civil about everything, or at least Iwaizumi is. Oikawa on the other hand is complaining about everything and anything under the sun. He has been since they left the school and Iwaizumi's patience are already running real thin and their walk home isn't all that short. Finally Iwaizumi snaps.

"Jesus Oikawa, what do you want from me?!"

Oikawa opens his mouth as if to speak but opts out last second, settling on glaring at his irate friend. His eyes run down his body slowly, picking up on how Iwaizumi's chest is rising and falling a little faster than normal as he tries to calm himself from everything that's bothering him. Oikawa notices how his fists are clenches by his sides, muscles tight in his arms. Brown eyes trail back up to his lips and his heart picks up its beats. The image of his lips on Iwaizumi's filling his head before he can stop himself.

It's typically moments like these that Oikawa would, per say, abort mission and run away, laugh it off as if nothing was wrong, but that isn't the case this time. He's sick of hiding and he's not going to wait for his mind to think rationally so he can chicken out. He remembers talking to Hanamaki about how upset he is that it's almost the end of the year and they're all going off to sperate colleges and what if Iwaizumi goes to a college far away from him. He doesn't want to regret not telling Iwaizumi how he feels when he has the opportunity to do it. So he does what his brain tells him to, the moment it tells him to do it. He shoots his hand to the wall behind Iwaizumi, pushing him back into it in the process and crashes their lips together, the harsh contact causing Oikawa and Iwaizumi both to make a small grunt.

Iwaizumi's eyes widen from initial shock and surprises himself even further when he doesn't back away. In fact, it's the exact opposite. Oikawa pushes into him harder with a sense of urgency and a hidden desperation ebbing from him. Iwa clenches his eyes closed and returns the fervor of Oikawa's kiss. Oikawa reaches up with his chained hand and runs long slender fingers up the back of Iwaizumi's neck and through his hair grabbing a fistful, Iwaizumi's hand getting dragged along with him in the process. Iwaizumi grabs the wrist of the hand that's roughly gripping his hair since it's their chained appendages and he can't move them far from one another.

The kiss isn't gentle, it's far from it. It's rough and desperate, full of heat and aggression, both of them pouring their emotions into their actions not trusting their words to be enough to get their message across. The way their lips glide across each other's, the gripping of hair, the nipping of teeth on his bottom lip. It screams determination to be heard and understood. Both of them clawing at the other from the deepest, most repressed part of them. Demanding to get their points across after being veiled and guarded for so long.

Not exactly how Oikawa thought their first kiss would go.

Although if Oikawa were being honest he had actually never thought there would be a first kiss between them. After all, Oikawa assumes he's the only one pining over his best friend like an idiot.

Not that any of that has changed, Iwaizumi still probably only views him as his best friend but is taking the opportunity Oikawa bestowed upon them to release some frustration. The thought only bothers Oikawa a little (or a lot). Knowing how much this kiss means to himself and it most likely means nothing to Iwaizumi. He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. But he doesn't let these little nagging thoughts that are yelling at him stop, stop him from doing what he's wanted for so many years. He figures he'll have time to regret it later.

He just hopes him taking advantage of Iwaizumi in this moment won't ruin their friendship and that it isn't the wrong thing to do.

Their lips slide against each other's hard enough that neither would be surprised if there were bruises in the morning. Oikawa pulls back, tilting Iwaizumi's head up so he has better access to his neck. He moves his lips to under his jaw and kisses him, sucking a little trail down over his neck. He works his way around finding all the right spots that earn a soft moan from the other man. Once he is satisfied with his work of, leaving kiss marks in his wake, he moves his chained hand down to grip tightly onto Iwaizumi's hip and bites down on his shoulder. Iwaizumi groans as he arches his back, hitting the back of his head against the wall – or at least it would have had Oikawa not moved his hand there to cushion the blow.

The two of them becoming completely immersed in one another, it's almost like there is nothing else going on in the world around them. They both try to move their cuffed hands to grab the other, but it doesn't work and it only adds to their frustration.

Iwaizumi has a low growl rumble in his chest as he trips Oikawa and they both fall on the floor, Iwaizumi cushioning Oikawa's head from the floor. He straddles his hips gripping his hair and yanking his head back before attacking his neck. Their cuffed hands intertwined, gripping tightly pinned above Oikawa's head. Iwaizumi sucks on a spot right below his ear earning a satisfied moan from the brunette under him. Oikawa runs his cold hand up under his shirt which makes Iwaizumi hiss at the chill on his warm back. Oikawa smirks and scratches down his back. Iwaizumi growls at him and bites down on his shoulder, Oikawa moaning and thrusting his hips up into the other male as Iwaizumi returns their lips together.

Pulling back Iwaizumi sits on his heels to gaze at Oikawa spread out on his bedroom floor panting, his hair a mess, cheeks flushed.

He's so unbelievably stunning. Never has he admit out loud how beautiful he thinks his best friend is. Sure he may not be saying it with words now, but his eyes are speaking volumes for him, and oh boy does it feel nice to admit it – whether or not Oikawa sees the truth behind his eyes is a different matter. Being able to forthrightly undress him with his eyes and let himself enjoy what he sees. Kissing him, touching him, everything they're doing in this moment sends a thrill throughout Iwaizumi. Every place Oikawa places his hands, fingers gripping at him roughly. Every little noise that he makes. The passion and aggression Oikawa is giving him with a simple kiss. The roughness of their lips sliding against one another's. Every time Oikawa nips his bottom lip, pulling on it roughly. Nails marking little trails as they glide down his back. He wants to kiss him again, to feel him and never let this moment die. He's wanted it for so long, and he's not going to let it end so soon. He may be being insatiably selfish, but he'll allow himself this much for the time being.

He leans back in but doesn't kiss the, almost pleading, squirming brunette underneath him. Oikawa tilts his head up to kiss him but can only ghost his lips over his, Iwaizumi just far enough away he can't claim him again. It's absolutely frustrating having Iwaizumi pull back everytime he gets closer. Just knowing Iwaizumi is doing it to tease him is even more aggravating. Oikawa opens half lidded eyes to see Iwaizumi gazing at him with dark ravenous eyes. Iwaizumi is only half teasing though. The main reason is him testing to see how much Oikawa wants him to continue – partially trying to see any underlying words in his actions, any hidden secrets or motives. Although perhaps he's searching for something that doesn't exist.

For a brief moment he swears he sees something flicker across Oikawa's eyes but he thinks he's just projecting what he wants to see. He wants this to be something more than just a one time thing with them. He doesn't want them to act as if this never happened after they're done. He wants to be more to Oikawa than a best friend. It hurts him knowing this is nothing but frustration relief. It makes him angry too. Sure Oikawa may not know how he feels about him, but by him kissing him like that it brought up all his long hidden secrets that he wasn't ready to be released yet. And for that he's angry with him.

Knowing that Oikawa is only viewing him as a source of relief in the moment makes him wonder, how far is Oikawa willing to go? Will they just stop after an intense makeout session or does Oikawa want more? How far is too far for just letting out frustration? Crying out his name at a climax would probably be too much, that's if they even go that far. He doesn't know the rules for this kind of thing. What happens afterwards? But Oikawa cuts his thoughts short with a growl and a quick flip of their positions. Iwaizumi's eyes clench shut as his back hits the floor with a thud, but spring open when Oikawa's legs push between his thighs spreading his legs and rub up against his crotch. Iwaizumi has to bite his bottom lip to refrain from bucking up into his thigh, wanting, needing more of that friction.

Leaning down Oikawa snags Iwaizumi's lip and tugs on it as if saying he doesn't like to be teased like that. It would have been an effective way to tell someone not to do something if it hadn't turned Iwaizumi on so much. Now he's just more inclined to tease him until he's begging him to have mercy on him.

Oikawa glides his tongue across Iwaizumi's bottom lip asking for entry and is immediately granted permission. They explore each other's mouths, both trying to be the dominate one, but in the end kissing isn't enough. They need to get rid of this feeling of desperation and need clawing from inside them both. The hunger in both their eyes when they pull apart for air is enough to scare wild animals away, sweat starting to coat their skin as they pant for air. They need more.

Oikawa brings his hands down to Iwaizumi's hips and starts lifting his shirt slowly, making sure it isn't going too far. Iwaizumi then decides to help him out and give an answer by ripping his shirt off the rest of the way until it's sitting on the chain between their hands, Oikawa's shirt following directly after.

The both of them take a moment to admire the other's bare chest. They're seen each other shirtless before, sure, but never have they taken the time to truly admire them. Not like this anyway. Not so out in the open. They're so blunt about it it might as well smack them both in the face.

Oikawa breaks his stare to lean back into his lips, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck to his collarbone, then to his chest to his nipple. He stops there and runs a tongue around the bud before biting down on it. Iwaizumi throws his arm over his mouth as he moans not so quietly. Oikawa's stomach flutters and twists hearing him start to lose himself. Oikawa continues to tease him making Iwaizumi arch his back up into him, his cock starting to ache from being trapped. With a growl and flips their positions once again, straddling his hips kissing him harshly.

Iwaizumi pulls back leaning back on his heels, both panting for breath, dragging his nails down Oikawa's chest to the waistband of his pants. He meets his eyes asking for permission and Oikawa nods without hesitation. Iwaizumi makes quick work with the belt and button, pulling everything off him with Oikawa's help, then doing the same for Iwaizumi's. The relief of finally being set free from the confines of their pants was enough to make them both sigh. Iwaizumi leans down nipping at his lips. The tips of their cocks rub against each other and they both get a slight shiver of pleasure.

Iwaizumi brings his free hand down and grabs Oikawa's cock and gives it a short stroke. It's enough to make Oikawa gasp and dig crescent shaped marks into Iwaizumi's back. Iwaizumi strokes him again and Oikawa's breath shudders, hearing Oikawa like this is enough to set Iwaizumi over the edge and when Oikawa grabs his cock, thumb running over his tip, he nearly does lose it. He lets out a gravelly moan into Oikawa's mouth, Oikawa taking it all in. Iwaizumi slides his tongue into his mouth and keeps stroking Oikawa.

Oikawa tries to move his other hand to grab at the back of Iwaizumi's head so he can pull him closer, but it's cut short by the clank and familiar tug of metal biting into his sore wrist. He lets out an irritated groan and Iwaizumi smirks. Oikawa's kissing starts turning desperate again trying to make up for the loss of his hand and he pushes into him harder as Iwaizumi familiarizes himself with Oikawa's mouth.

The sensations rushing through them. The fluttering and burning in their stomachs and chests. Why hadn't they done this earlier? Before they were cuffed to each other so they could properly use both hands and drive each other even more crazy. Oikawa so desperately wants to use his other hand. Wants to run it along Iwaizumi's broad shoulders and taught ass. He wants to feel his stomach muscles contrasting as he works them both up to the breaking point. He wants to feel every fiber of Iwaizumi and he can't do that with one hand. He wants to feel the arms he admires so much. He wants to feel those arms wrap around him, tight, like he'll never let go. Make him feel secure and protected.

Iwaizumi moves himself closer to Oikawa so both of their cocks are rubbing against one another. Oikawa moans and throws his head back against the floor, thrusting up into Iwaizumi. His breathing rigid and coming in gasps. Iwaizumi pulls away from the kiss and trails kisses down his neck burying his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. His legs trembling as he holds himself up, getting closer to release. Oikawa pushes his cheek against Iwaizumi's and feels himself about to come.

"Hajime..." Oikawa's voice is low and husky as he gets closer to release.

Iwaizumi moans into his shoulder. Hearing Oikawa say his first name in such a lewd way is so much better than he imagines and he bites down on his shoulder. This sets Oikawa over the edge, releasing all over Iwaizumi's stomach. An elated moan slips past his kiss swollen lips as pleasure wracks his body, Iwaizumi working him though it. After a second to still his spinning mind and heaving chest he notices his hand stopped moving and he continues to stroke Iwaizumi to his own orgasm, but stops and Iwaizumi groans at the loss of Oikawa's hand on him. He pulls back to look him in the eyes but it doesn't last long before Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi on the cold floor. He hisses at the cold wood hitting his back yet again and looks up at Oikawa who crawls up to meet his lips.

"What are you-"

Oikawa cuts him off with a kiss pulling back to say, "I want to try something."

Iwaizumi only furrows his brows and Oikawa starts kissing and sucking a trail down his neck, over his chest, across his tight stomach and down to his hips. Iwaizumi's eyes widen as he watches Oikawa make his way down, his breath catching in his throat. There is no way he's going to last more than five seconds if Oikawa puts his mouth on him like this. Oikawa kisses his inner thighs and Iwaizumi feels his stomach churn and his cock twitch in desire. Seeing Oikawa this open, this lascivious, is surpassing his wildest dreams. Oikawa opens brown eyes and looks up at Iwaizumi, eyes half lidded and far too sensual. A look like that should be damn illegal.

"Can I?"

Iwaizumi's breath hitches. He doesn't trust his voice to not crack so he simply swallows and nods. Oikawa grips his ass tight with one hand and moves his lips to the base of his cock. Iwaizumi sucks in sharply as Oikawa trails his mouth up the shaft of his cock and swirls his tongue around his tip. Iwaizumi's arms that are holding him up begin to shake so he drops himself to the floor, head laying on the ground. Oikawa runs his tongue over the slit and back around. Iwaizumi tries to suppress his moan but finds it much more difficult than he thought. His legs tremble and he desperately grabs for anything with his free hand, only able to find the leg of his bed, and with the other hand he grabs Oikawa's wrist and the notion is returned.

Oikawa looks up watching Iwaizumi's reaction to make sure it feels good. Liking the sound he's earning from the man under him, he decides to continue. He wraps his mouth around Iwaizumi's cock and lowers himself further down, cheeks hollowing out. The dark haired male sucks in a breath, a heavy moan escaping his lips at the feeling of Oikawa wrapped securely around him. He's being more vocal than he'd ever care to admit, but right now it's impossible to conceal the noises that bubble up inside of him. The warmth is like nothing he's ever felt.

He tilts his head to the side, eyes flutter open and drift down to look at the man whose mouth is on him giving him this feeling. The sight is even better. Seeing Oikawa with his lips circling his cock sends a thrill through him. Oikawa meets his gaze before agonizingly slowly starts to bob his head up and down, taking in as much of him as he possibly can, eyes fluttering closed as a moan vibrates his throat. Iwaizumi feels the moan all the way up his cock and a tremor runs through his body. Iwaizumi goes to grab his hair but stops himself just as he stops himself from thrusting up into his mouth more. He wants Oikawa to go at his own pace and thrusting himself deeper into his mouth isn't going to help anything.

Oikawa notices him holding himself back and he pulls off. "You don't have to stop yourself on my behalf, Hajime. I actually like it when you're grabbing my hair."

Iwaizumi meets his eyes and tries to steady his breathing as he nods. Oikawa put his mouth back on him and pumps his head again. Listening to what Oikawa said he runs a hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful. Oikawa smirks and keeps taking more and more of him in his mouth. He hits the back of his throat and almost gags but controls himself and continues. It is taking Iwaizumi an incredible amount of strength to not burst at the seams. He doesn't want the feeling to end, but he's at the end of his rope. He removes his hand from Oikawa's hair and his breath shudders, moving his hand to Oikawa's shoulder.

"Tooru-"

Oikawa hums getting what he's saying and continues to pump. That's when an orgasm wracks through his very being like never before. He arches his back, a moan deep in his chest. Oikawa does his best to swallow around Iwaizumi and he pulls off, wiping a hand over his mouth looking up at the mess he made of his best friend (soon to be boyfriend if not already because damn he's not letting him get away from him after this). He's utterly wrecked. Iwaizumi takes a moment to collect himself before standing up and grabbing the closest free item of clothing to clean himself and Oikawa off. It's gross but it will get cleaned.

He doesn't wait long after Oikawa is cleaned off to pull them both onto his bed and Oikawa into his chest wrapping an arm around him as Oikawa lay on top of him. The brunette buries his face into his neck, arm slung tightly around Iwaizumi. Neither of them really know what to say. They hadn't been expecting any of that to happen. Should one of them bring up what this means for their relationship now? That would probably be the right thing to do, but right now they just want to relax in their arms.

"Hajime?"

Iwaizumi hums.

"I'm sorry."

Iwaizumi pulls back a little to look at him confused. "What for?"

"For everything mean I said today. I was just grouchy."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "We were both grouchy. Neither of us meant what we said." He pauses for a moment, thinking about it. "Well, most of what we said." Iwaizumi smiles looking down at him as Oikawa laughs looking up meeting his gaze. There is no malice in those words and he knows it.

Oikawa then thins his lips laying his head on his chest, and with a vulnerable voice says, "Hajime?"

Iwaizumi glances down to the top of his head, not able to see his face. "Yeah?"

He hesitates for a moment, almost afraid to ask the question he knows they both want to know the answer to, but he gathers the courage and asks. "What … what happens now?" He pauses then elaborates so his (boy)friend knows what he's talking about. "With us, and all of … what happened. Like … is it … will it-" He thins his lips collecting his thoughts and continues. "Does this change our relationship?"

Iwaizumi pauses for a moment thinking about what he could mean. Whether it's good or bad. Whether he's asking if he wants to forget everything that happened or not. "Do you want it to change our relationship?"

Oikawa turns onto his stomach laying overtop of Iwaizumi, hands folded over Iwaizumi's chest, his cheek laying on them looking up into green eyes. "I do." Iwaizumi feels his heart pick up. "But I want it to change for the better." Oikawa nervously bites his bottom lip waiting for his reply.

Iwaizumi nods. "I do too."

Oikawa worries his bottom lip between his teeth, building up the courage to ask the inevitable, even though he doesn't really have to ask it. Iwaizumi sees this and his heart flutters. He's known Oikawa for so long he can tell what he's thinking just by looking into his eyes, so Iwaizumi decides to help him out a bit.

"Tooru, do you want to go out with me?"

Oikawa's head jerks up with a petulant pout. "I wanted to ask you Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi smirks. "You looked like you were struggling so I decided to help you out. That's what we do."

Oikawa tries to keep his pout on his face but it quickly grows into a smile so genuine it makes Iwaizumi's very soul weep with joy. Oikawa leans up kissing him and wraps his arm around his neck before burying his face into his chest. "I would love to go out with you, Hajime."

The next day they unlock themselves as soon as Hanamaki gives them a key.

Matsukawa stands beside Hanamaki, arms crossed over his chest. "Finally found a spare key huh?" Hanamaki only hums in response. Matsukawa smirks, side glancing at him. "So when are you going to tell them you did this all on purpose?"

Hanamaki smirks looking over to Matsukawa. "How'd you know?"

Matsukawa scoffs. "Please, you thought I wouldn't catch on?"

Hanamaki shrugs. "Fair enough."

Matsukawa then shrugs as well and adds while watching Iwaizumi and Oikawa talk. "Plus, I saw you find the key in the water that day you dropped it."

Hanamaki snaps his fingers. "Damn, and I thought I was being sneaky."

"So what made you finally decide it was time to intervene?"

"I was sick of Oikawa moping to me about how much he loved his precious Iwa-chan and how miserable he was without him. Plus I've really wanted to handcuff them together for a really long time now."

Matsukawa chuckles. "Maybe it'd be best not to tell them after all. All's well that ends well, if I do say so myself."

"Agreed."

Hanamaki then cuffs himself and Matsukawa together making Matsukawa looks down with a brow raised. Hanamaki holds up their hands. "It worked for them."

Matsukawa gives him a short laugh before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. He pulls back with a smirk. "That would have swept me off my feet had we not already been dating."

Hanamaki smiles. "Can never hurt to make you love me even more, can it?"

Matsukawa hums. "No it can't."

THE END


End file.
